Operators of oil wells often struggle to get lower completion equipment to a planned depth in a wellbore. This is often due to wellbore failure, such as collapse or similar. Liner Drilling (LD) (e.g. Steerable Drilling Liner (SDL)) systems and casing drilling (both of which line the borehole while it is being drilled) have been designed to overcome this challenge and these now have a proven track record. However, each technology is not currently compatible with sand control equipment and zonal control.
It is therefore an aim of the present invention to provide a method for achieving zonal control in a wellbore when using casing or liner drilling, which helps to address the afore-mentioned problems.